


The Party

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Flirting, Heenim is heartbroken and so not in the mood, M/M, Party, Smut, inspired by Eve's Gangsta Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Heechul and Seunghyun meet at a party. (Imagine Eve's video in the background)





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on AFF on 2/18/2014. It ended on 3/2/2014

Heechul was sitting on Minho's couch, relaxing while he and Taemin made dinner. It's the first time in months since Geun Suk left that he'd left the house. Except for work. That was unavoidable.

  
  
"Dinner!" Taemin declared, carrying in dishes. Minho rolled his eyes. Heechul just smiled. He absolutely adored his little MinPin, and was glad he had found a good guy in Minho. If anyone could be said to love Taemin more than Heechul, it was Minho.

  
  
"Are you coming to Dongwook's tomorrow night?" Taemin asked around a mouthful of noodles.

"Chew your food," Heechul scolded.

"It's a housewarming party," Minho supplied. "He and Hanbyul are finally settled in. Jonghyun, Key, and Onew are all going, too."

Heechul shook his head.

  
Minho nudged Taemin.

Taemin pouted at Heechul.

"No."

Taemin pouted and wrinkled his little nose, knowing there was no way Heechul could resist.

"Damn it, Min!"

Taemin held his aegyo.

"Fine! I'll go."

 

 

* * *

  
  
On Saturday night, Heechul arrived at Dongwook's packed house. The hosts were nowhere to be found as he let himself in. Men and women eyed him openly. His red bangs were pulled back from his face. He was wearing dark jeans and a sheer top with a choker Taemin had given him. He ignored the stares. He just wanted to find his friends. Walking past the staircase, he saw Jonghyun, Key, and Onew sitting on a sofa. The windows behind them showed off the backyard with the pool.

 

"Hey Heechul!" Jonghyun shouted.

Heechul smiled as he joined them, sitting in between Jonghyun and Onew.

"It's good to see you out, hyung." Key smiled at him.

"Hey, don't look now, but there's a tall, dark, and handsome guy playing pool checking Heechul out."

  
Not wanting to be too obvious, Heechul slowly raised his eyes to the landing at the top of the stairs. Wow. The guy had  short dark hair, dark eyes, and was wearing a white tank top. He was muscled, leaning against the railing and holding a cue stick. His eyes bore into Heechul's.

"How do you know he's checking me out?"

"He watched you walk over here, and he's been staring ever since." Onew answered.

Heechul bit the inside of his cheek to keep from blushing and demurely lowered his eyes. "He looks like he can see into my soul."

"He's dreamy." Key said, squealing when Jonghyun pinched his side playfully.

"Not interested."

Heechul's friends protested, the noise drawing the attention of the pool player again. Heechul just rolled his eyes and got off the sofa.

 

 

  
Heechul walked into the kitchen and poured himself a drink. He leaned against the counter, and sighed.

  
"Hi." said a voice next to him.

Heechul turned to see a pair of thick eyebrows and some dimples. "Hey," he smiled back. He could be nice.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

Heechul shrugged. "It's alright. I'm not really in a party mood."

  
The pool player walked in and Heechul's breath caught. He was even better looking close up. He raised an eyebrow at Heechul, who smirked back.

"Hyung!"

Heechul recognized Minho's voice.

"Hey man, glad you came." Minho said, ignoring the other two men.

"Where's Taemin?" Heechul asked. He noticed the pool player out of the corner of his eye. His hands were in his pockets and he just watched Heechul.

"I left him with Jonghyun and Key."

Heechul cringed. "Do you not remember what happened last time?"

"Onew's with him."

"Uh..."

"Shit."

Heechul laughed, watching Minho rush off to rescue Taemin. The pool player smirked at him.

  
"Wonnie," came a new voice. "I'm ready to go."

The thick eyebrows threw an arm around a pale boy with wide dark eyes and pouty lips. "Okay Kyuhyunnie, let's go."

Heechul emptied his glass, set it on the counter, and headed outside.

 

 

  
The party was going on outside as well. Music was thumping, people were dancing or goofing off in the pool.

"You're difficult to pin down." came a deep voice from behind. Goosebumps raised on Heechul's arms and a shot of blood ran south. He turned to see the pool player smirking at him. He raised his hand and ran his knuckles gently down Heechul's cheek. "You're exquisite."

"Listen fella-"

"Seunghyun."  the man supplied.

"It takes more than pretty words to turn my head." Heechul finished.

"I bet you're worth the effort."

  
  
Heechul's breath hitched and he bit his lip. Seunghyun tucked a stray lock behind Heechul's ear.

"You said you weren't in a party mood."

Heechul shrugged. "I'd rather not kill the mood talking about it."

"The non party mood?"  
 

 _No, this new flirting mood._ Heechul blushed again.

"I need more of that."

"More of what?"

"You blushing."

Heechul smiled.

"And definitely more of those smiles."

Heechul rolled his eyes and blushed some more.

  
  
Seunghyun stepped closer. "So what does a guy have to do to get your phone number?"

"Say please."

"I bet you make all the guys say that."

"No, the other guys have to jump through fiery hoops."

Seunghyun handed over his phone. "Please-"

"Heechul."

  
 

Seunghyun dialed the number Heechul entered, and smiled at the ringing coming from Heechul's back pocket

"I've got you now."

Heechul couldn't stop smiling. And blushing.

Seunghyun lifted Heechul's chin, and pressed their lips together. Heechul shivered, and Seunghyun pulled him closer- the fingers on his chin moved to cup his cheek, his other arm encircling his waist. Seunghyun smelled good. Heechul breathed him in. Musk and heady.

  
  
Feeling Seunghyun pull away, Heechul dared to snake out his tongue for a taste. His heart sped up when Seunghyun growled.

"I'll definitely be calling you," he said, lowering his hand that was cupping Heechul's cheek down to join the other around Heechul's waist.  
  
"Heenim?"  
  
Heechul and Seunghyun turned to see a sleepy and pouty Taemin.  
  
"You haven't spent any time with me."

  
  
Heechul turned to Seunghyun. "I'll be waiting."

Seunghyun smiled and released him. Heechul turned and wrapped an arm around Taemin's shoulders. When they got to the door, Heechul turned. Seunghyun was still smiling at him.

 


	2. Two

The next week found Heechul at another party- this time for Taemin's birthday. The birthday boy was nowhere to be found- probably somewhere getting loved up by Minho. Heechul sighed. _At least someone is getting lucky_.

"Hey Heechul, way to coordinate!" Hanbyul giggled. Heechul was wearing a long sleeved black top that showed off his collarbones, and a maxi skirt that matched his red hair. Heechul could only shrug and smile.

  
"At least you've caught Seunghyun's attention." she murmured. Heechul turned to where she was looking. There was the guy he'd met last week at Hanbyul's housewarming party. He was wearing gray corduroy pants and a short sleeved black v-neck... and he was licking his lips at Heechul. Heechul turned his back on Heechul and shrugged again.

"He said you guys hit it off last week."

"Until he didn't call," Heechul scoffed. "Wait, how did you know that?"

"He told Dongwook. Apparently he wouldn't shut up about you."

Heechul blushed. "How does he know Dongwook?"

"What did you guys even talk about? He's Choi Seunghyun, of Choi and Associates."

Oh. The architecture firm where Dongwook works. _Oh_.

"They've been crazy busy this week," Hanbyul continued. "Dongwook doesn't even remember to eat. I have to shove him into the shower and practically force feed him. I don't know how either of them are still standing."

 

  
Dongwook and Seunghyun made their way over to Heechul and Hanbyul.

"Heechul, darling," Dongwook drawled. "Dating yet?" he kissed Hanbyul.

"It's only been a month." Heechul rolled his eyes.

Dongwook became serious. "He doesn't deserve you pining. You need to get over him. Preferably by getting underneath someone else."

"Dongwook!" Hanbyul giggled, scandalized.

"Okay, well, of you won't sleep with someone, at least find someone who will drag you off somewhere and kiss you breathless."  
  
"Heenim!"came a shout.  
  
"But not Taemin!" Hanbyul laughed. Heechul turned and found himself with an armful of the birthday boy. Heechul kissed his head and hugged him tight.

"Happy birthday, little one!"

"Thanks for coming, hyung! You look fantastic!" Taemin beamed. "Come see what Minho got me!"

Heechul found himself being pulled along without protest. He spent the next hour with Taemin, who gushed over his birthday presents, blew out candles, and had way too much to drink.

 

 

 

  
Heechul had just walked out of the bathroom when he was grabbed around the waist. He found himself pulled into the guest bedroom and pinned against the door.

"You've been avoiding me," a familiar voice rumbled in his ear, the hot breath raising goosebumps along Heechul's skin.

"No I haven't- ohh" Heechul moaned when Seunghyun's lips found that sweet spot behind his ear.

"That's a very fetching outfit," Seunghyun ran his hands over Heechul's skirt. "You look good enough to eat."

"Hungry?"

"Starved."

Seunghyun picked Heechul up and carried him over to the bed. Depositing him gently, Seunghyun climbed on top of Heechul and kissed him. Heechul moaned again and parted his lips. Seunghyun accepted the invitation and kissed him with everything he had. He cupped Heechul's face and slid his tongue along the roof of his mouth, exploring every nook he could find. Heechul moaned and licked the inside of Seunghyun's upper lip, making him moan in return. When Seunghyun finally pulled away, Heechul was gorgeous- swollen lips, flushed face, and breathless.

"Dongwook gives good advice," Heechul said softly. Seunghyun smiled down at him. He rolled to the side and propped himself up on his elbow.

"Do you wear skirts often?" he asked, slowly pulling the item of clothing up Heechul's legs.

"I have once or twice before. Tonight I just wanted some attention," Heechul's breath hitched when Seunghyun wrapped his fingers around his member.

"No underwear, you naughty boy," Seunghyun rasped. He began to move his hand up and down, making Heechul squirm. He leaned over and licked Heechul's ear lobe. "Do you like that baby?"  
  
"Yes," Heechul breathed. "More... please, more."

Seunghyun moved his hand faster. "Mmm... I like making you beg. Can you say name, baby?"

Heechul whined and thrust into Seungyun's hand.

"Come on, beautiful," Seunghyun moaned into Heechul's ear. "I want to hear you moan my name. Say it. Say my name." he twisted gently around the head of Heechul's cock.

"Se- Seunghyun... I'm so close..."

Seunghyun moved down and lowered his mouth onto Heechul. He sucked gently, making Heechul shriek and release into Seunghyun's waiting mouth. He swallowed every drop Heechul gave him as the man thrust into his mouth. Satisfied that Heechul was clean, Seunghyun lowered his skirt and moved up to kiss his lips.

 

  
"The skirt's nice for easy access," Seunghyun chuckled against his lips. "But I hope you'll only wear it for me in the future."

Heechul smirked. "If you're lucky." He ran a hand over Seunghyun's own arousal. "Want me to take care of that for you?"

Seunghyun shook his head. "This was for you, as an apology for not calling you this week, even though I really wanted to."

Heechul blushed.

"Come to dinner with me tomorrow night."

Heechul raised an eyebrow. "Is that a demand or a request?"

"Well, I could beg, but probably not as prettily as you."

Heechul rolled his eyes. "Fine," he exhaled. "I'll have dinner with you."

Seunghyun smiled and leaned in for another kiss. 

 

 


End file.
